Catch Me Now
by Phanton Flame
Summary: My second story! He was too late to catch her. Because of what he did, Sam's leaving Amity and never looking back. DxS, One-shot song-fic, featuring "White Horse" by Taylor Swift. Complete.


**(A/N: Okay okay, I know I'm supposed to be working on "The Newbie & The Hottie", but I wrote this halfway when I was having a writers' block with it. I just decided to heck with it and just post it. It's my second story and it's my first Danny Phantom One-shot Songfic, so be nice in reviews. Read, enjoy and flames aren't exactly welcomed :D)**

Summary: He was too late to catch her. Because of what he did, Sam's leaving Amity and never looking back. DxS, One-shot song-fic, featuring "White Horse" by Taylor Swift.

**NOTE! Danny and crew are all seventeen and have their own houses! Sam's parents moved out, by the way, so she has the Mansion. Oh, and Tucker doesn't appear in this story. Don't ask me why; it's just a part of the plot.**

* * *

Genre: Romance/ Angst

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman; Charice Montez © M00nlite Maiden, "White Horse" © Taylor Swift.

Lights, Camera, ACTION!

**(A/N: My notes)**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

=Where/ When=

~Point of View change~

-Recap/ Flashback- **(A/N: This is only in Song-fics!)**

_**Song Lyrics**_

* * *

One-shot—Catch Me Now

=A few feet away from Sam's House=

~Normal POV~

"Look Sam, I'm really, _really_ sorry about what happened! Please, just give me another chance!" Danny begged.

Sam refused to look at him and continued to walk towards the Manson Mansion. Without a word, she took out her house keys and began to unlock the front door.

He stood in the middle of the pathway leading to the house. "_Please_, I'm sorry!" His voice cracked with emotion.

_**Say you're sorry, that face of an angel**_

_**Comes out just when you need it to**_

She opened the door and slipped inside before turning to her ex-boyfriend. "I don't need it."

With that she slammed the door in his face.

In her own home, a single tear ran down the side of Sam's face as she walked back and forth, recalling the day she found out the hurtful truth about Danny Fenton…

_It seemed like yesterday…even though it was a week ago…_

* * *

-Flashback-

"Danny, what's this?" Danny looked up at his girlfriend of three years upon hearing her cold tone. His face paled when he saw the orange skirt she was holding. Sam was angry because the clothing in question was certainly not hers.

"Sam, calm down, it's not what it looks like—"

"How long have you been sleeping with _Valerie _behind my back?" Her amethyst eyes narrowed.

Danny gulped as her eyes bore into his. "Sam, it was just a—" 

"Daniel James Fenton, how _could_ you?" She screamed, throwing the offending piece of material onto the floor. "I _trusted_ you! After all this time, I actually thought you were different from the other guys, but…" Tears trickled down her cheeks as she shook her head.

"I guess I was wrong." She pushed past Danny to get to the front door. "I can't stand it here, I'm leaving."

"Where?" He asked worriedly, moving towards her.

"Anywhere but with _you_!" Sam spat out, running out of the house before he could get to her. "We're _through_, Fenton, _through_!"

-End of Flashback-

* * *

_**As I paced back and forth all this time**_

'_**Cause I honestly believed in you**_

Sam stopped walking. She dug into her skirt pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She hit a few keys and called one of her best friends.

The person answered after the first ring. "Hello?"

"Charice…" was all Sam got out before breaking down.

The said girl sighed knowingly. "I'll be there in five minutes." With that she hung up.

_**Holding on, the days drag on**_

_**Stupid girl, I should have known**_

_**I should have known**_

"I just can't take it!" Sam screamed in anguish the moment Charice let herself into the Mansion.

The brunette placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's alright, Sam. You don't deserve that cheating _scumbag_ sitting on your doorstep…even if he _was_ our best friend."

That only made the poor girl sob harder. "Where did I go _wrong_, Charice? I gave him _everything_ I had: Body, mind, heart and _soul_…and it wasn't _good_ enough! He had to go and sleep with _Valerie_! The one who tried to _kill_ him!" She took in a shuddering breath. "Tell me, where…did I go…wrong?"

Charice offered the once overly-cheerful Goth a sympathetic look and patted her back soothingly as she cried her heart out.

_It wasn't meant to end this way…_ The turquoise-eyed girl sighed sadly.

_I can't believe Danny slept with Valerie behind her back…_

_He didn't even deny it… How could he?_

_**That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale**_

_**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**_

_**Lead her up the stairwell**_

_**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town**_

_**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**_

_**Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around**_

"Sam." Charice spoke quietly, so as to not startle her crying friend. "Why did you fall for him?"

The amethyst-eyed girl swiped at her tears as she thought about it. "…his eyes." She sniffled. "I've always loved his eyes, even when he's in ghost mode."

_**Baby I was naïve, got lost in your eyes**_

_**And never really had a chance**_

_**My mistake, I didn't know to be in love**_

_**You had to fight to have the upper-hand**_

Her red-tinged amethyst eyes welled up again. "I'm such an idiot… I was actually thinking of getting engaged with him…" She hung her head. "…those ideas just went down the drain."

Charice instantly soothed her. "You're not an idiot, Sam, you're wonderful. You don't need him." Suddenly, she got an idea. "I've got an aunt back in Grand Prairie who's moving out of her home soon. You could leave Amity Park and live there instead."

Sam's bottom lip quivered. "I…don't know I can…"

_**I had so many dreams about you and me**_

_**Happy endings, now I know**_

Charice's eyes flashed. "Yes, you _can_." She stated firmly. "What happened to that super independent Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian who said she could do anything once her mind's set to it?" She demanded.

Sam avoided eye contact. "…that's me."

"Exactly. Now, you _are _moving to Grand Prairie and you _are_ leaving the idiotic _Fenton_ behind in Amity Park." Charice announced sternly. She turned on her heel and headed upstairs to Sam's room. "Come along, I'll help you pack!" She called out.

The ebony-haired girl sighed meekly and shuffled to her room, where Charice was loading clothes into her purple luggages at a really fast pace.

"Charice, you're a good friend and all, but…_please_." Sam protested softly.

The brunette stopped packing and eyeballed her friend, causing her to wince.

"Samantha Elizabeth _Manson_. You are _not_ the type of girl to sit around _moping_ over some cheating _ex-boyfriend_. _You_ are the kind of girl to get _on_ with your life after a bump in the road." Charice ranted. "So by leaving, you're helping not _me_, not _Tucker_ and definitely not _Fenton_, but _yourself_. So _leave_ Amity Park and _crush_ Fenton like the little bug he is, and never. Look. _Back_. Alright?"

Sam was shocked for a few moments, letting her best friend's words sink in. Then she stood up a little straighter as a little of the old Sam shone in her eyes. "Bring it." She declared, reaching over to pack her stuff quickly.

Charice stood by the side, watching Sam with a satisfied smile on her face, before she turned around. "I'm going to get your car from the garage."

_**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale**_

_**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**_

_**Lead her up the stairwell**_

_**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town**_

_**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**_

_**Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around**_

With much difficulty, Sam managed to haul her two purple luggages out the front door a few moments later.

Danny, who had been sitting on her doorstep since she slammed the door in his face, jumped up. "Sam! I'm really sor— You're goin' on a vacation?" He cut himself off when he saw the luggages.

"Why do _you_ care?" A voice answered for her from behind him. He whirled around to see Charice leaning against Sam's black Mustang and glowering at him.

He threw her a dirty look. "I _care_ 'cos _I'm_ her best friend."

The brunette walked towards the boy, all the while laughing coldly. She got right up close to his face. "Really, _Fenton_? Her best _friend_? After what happened a week ago? I. Don't. Think. _So_."

The halfa flinched away from the pissed-off girl and turned to his ex-girlfriend. His eyebrows furrowed as he watched Sam pack her bags into the trunk. He put two and two together quickly and darted forward to block Sam from entering the driver's seat of the car. "Sam, please don't leave."

"Get out of the way, Danny." The raven-haired girl avoided eye contact with him. She had to, because she knew that one look at him would cause her resolve to waver and her heart to melt into a puddle of goo.

Danny dropped to his knees and clutched at one of her small hands. "Sam, I'm beggin' you, _please_ don't go. I'm so sorry. It was only one night with Valerie, nothin' more. I never slept with her again, 'cos I'm still in love with _you_!" She heard him sniffle, which meant that he was crying. "Please… I'm so sorry…"

Charice held her breath, awaiting Sam's decision.

_**And there you are on your knees**_

_**Begging for forgiveness, begging for me**_

_**Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry**_

Sam stiffly took her hand away from his and brushed past him. "I'm sorry, too, Danny." She stepped inside the car calmly. "I'm sorry I fell in love with a two-timing boy whom I thought loved me back." She gunned the engine. "But they were all lies."

She glanced at Charice. "I'll call you, when I reach there, Char'. Thanks again."

The girl gave a tiny smile in return. "Glad to be of some help."

And so, without looking back at a shocked Danny Fenton, Sam Manson stepped on the gas pedal and drove away.

'_**Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale**_

_**I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well**_

_**This is a big world, that was a small town**_

_**There in my rearview mirror disappearing now**_

The amethyst-eyed girl blinked back tears as she began her journey to Grant Prairie, which was about a four-hour drive away.

_**And it's too late for you and your white horse**_

_**Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now**_

_**Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa…**_

_**Try and catch me now…**_

_**Oh…**_

"I did it. I finally left Daniel Fenton behind." She whispered triumphantly. "_**It's too late… to catch me now…**_"

* * *

**(A/N: I found that really crappy. Sorry you had to endure this mess, but I did this on whim. Shoot me reviews so I can improve on it… Just don't shoot me **_**literally**_**. Thanks! :D**

**~M00nlite Maiden :))**


End file.
